sasuke? sasuke!
by sakune
Summary: muchos dicen que cuando les va mal es mala suerte, cuando la mal suerte dura se le llama racha de mala suerte pero que pasaria si tu vida es un infierno? DOs personas , un camino, el amor! pero que suerte tendran? sasusaku es mi primer fic no me maten
1. mi culpa!

Naruto no me pertenece ni sasuke ni sakura y demás jejeje todos ellos son masashi kishimoto n

_Naruto no me pertenece ni sasuke ni sakura y demás jejeje todos ellos son masashi kishimoto n.n_

_Este fic no lo hice sola me ayudo mi aniki pesesito _

_Grax stephy por apoyo y comprensión jejeje ya sabes te quiero un chingo y grax por la ayuda._

**¡¡Mi CulPa!!**

En un hospital se podia oir un llanto, un llanto muy amargo de una pelirosa ,se acababa de enterar que su novio habia tenido un accidente y estaba a nada de que muriera.

-srita. Necito que se tranquilize-decia el doctor en un intento de calmarla

-no puedo!! Como quiere que me tranquilice!! El se esta muriendo-decia una joven pelirosa de nombre sakura

-srita. El va estar bien ve es maquina de ahí , con esa maquina si su cerebro dio señal de vida-decia el doctor tratando de animarla

-puedo cuanto puede tardar-decia una pelirosa ya mas calmada

-lamentablemente no podemos esperar mucho para ver si despierta el esta muerto en vida recuerdelo-decia poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta-el hospital solo le da

Hrs. Para despertar de los contrario lo desconectaremos y suj corazon q es el unico que lo hace vivir ahurita gracias a las maquinas se detendra

(P/A: hay que cruel me vi. INNER: demasiado cruel se ve que si estas depre P/A: cállate)

Sakura se pone a llorar aun mas ya que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a su novio.

La noche cayo y solo estaba ella en el cuarto se levanta del sillon que estaba enfrente de la cama de su novio y se dirije hacia el ,le toma la mano y le empiza a decir

-todo fue mi culpa ,no debi haberte dicho lo que te dije no te debi de haber gritado , si no fuer por mi culpa ahorita no estarias aki y en este estado apunto de morir-cayo de rodillas y empezo a llorar-perdoname ,perdoname sasuke lo siento-le agarra su mano y la empieza a acariciar.

Sakura se para se seca las lagrimas y pone una sonrisa amarga y se le queda viendo a sasuke.

-todavia me acuerdo el dia en que te conocì.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo dejen **

**reviews no sean estrictos plis T.T**

**ATT: SAKUNE**

**(amo a Edward cullen **

**Amo a sasuke uchiha) **


	2. sakurami vida saliendo adelante

"Mi vida saliendo adelante"

"**Mi vida saliendo adelante"**

En una noche donde todos dormían una pequeña de 5 años no podía conciliar el sueño.

La niña, llamada sakura salio de su cama y fue a buscar a su nana, llegando a un cuarto muy grande y lujoso.

-nana-dijo despertando a la señora que estaba en al cama.

-que pasa mi niña-decia esta sentandoce en la cama

-no puedo dormir-decia asustada la chibi sakura

-tranquila mi niña, por que no puedes dormir?-sonriendole a la sakura

-es que tuve una pesadilla-dijo secandose la lagrimitas que corrian por su rostro.

-entonces vente a dormir conmigo y yo te cuido-dijo subiendola a la cama

-si-afirmo sakura

Asi las dos se quedaron dormidas

Al dia siguiente

Sakura sale corriendo de la cocina hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

Sakura abre la puerta y ve que el cuarto esta obscuro, va hacia la ventana y corre las cortinas y salta hacia la cama brincando sobre las piernas de sus padres.

-mama , papa , despierten les hice el desayuno-dijo muy feliz, mas no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de sus padres

-mama, papa!!-decia asustada-nana, mama y papa no responden!!-decia gritandole a su nana para que subiera al cuarto aver que pasaba.

La nana sube corriendo a la habitación y fue directo a ver a los señores, cuando los vio estaban muy palidos y se asusto, -_la unica manera de aclarar mis sospechas ¡¡les tengo que medir el pulso!!_-pensaba la nana.

Y asi fue primero al tener contacto con la piel de la señora se percato de que estaba muy fria, pero al medir su pulso fue peor ya que no tenia, la nana salto hacia un lado y vio a sakura, esta la vio con preocupación.

-¿que pasa nana?¿por que estas asi?¿porque mama y papa no responden?-pregunto con sus ojitos cristalinos.

-¿sakura tu sabes que es la muerte?-pregunto la nana con voz baja.

-Algo, solo se que la muerte es cuando ya no vas a ver a alguien para siempre-dijo sin mucha importancia-¿por que lo preguntas nana?

-_Dios,¿ahora como se lo dijo?-_pensaba la nana-¿sakura que pasaria si la muerte tuvo que llevarse a tus padres?-dijo con melancolia

Sakura no era tonta y rapidamente saco conclusiones de lo que estaba pasando de susu ojos jade empezarona salir lagrimas

NO, NO, NO!! A ellos no se los llevo!!-mientras se ponia a llorar mas.

Mi niña, lo siento mucho-decia mientras iba a abrazarla y las dos se ponian a llorar juntas.

Al dia siguiente ya todos los familiares se habian enterado y fueron al velorio, y tres dias después al entierro.

Sakura estaba destrozada.

Tiempo después sakura crecio, ella después vivio con su nana y ahora a sus 16 años va en 3 de secundaria con notas muy altas.

Sakura supo salir adelante pero en el futuro le espera mas sufrimiento podra sobrepasarlo y morir.

**Grax por leer dejen reviews plis**

**Pd:**

**Amo a Edward cullen y a sasuke uchiha **


	3. sasuke desde mi nacimiento

Desde mi nacimiento

**Desde mi nacimiento**

En un hospital se podian ver una familia de tres integrantes el padre, la madre, y el niño esta familia llevaba por apellido uchiha.

El padre, fugaku uchiha y el niño, itachi uchiha estaban en la sala de espera ya que su mujer, mikoto uchiha estaba dando a luz a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Fugaku estaba muy preocupado ya que el sabia que el embarazo de mikoto era muy delicado por que habia sufrido una caida durante el embarazo.

_En la sala de partio_ se encontraba mikoto.

-vamos sra. Uchiha un poco mas-decia el doctor viendo que el bebeya casi nacia

-duele mucho-gritaba mikoto

-doctor hay complicaciones la paciente bajo su ritmo cardiacto-decia la enfermera

-demonios esto esta empeorando.

-AHHH duele mucho-decia mikoto al borde del colapso

-doctor la paciente esta empeorando-decia enseñandoles la maquina

-y el bebe todavía no nace-decia preocupado- ¡ ENFERMERA LLAMEN A LA DOCTORA FURYKASE! ¡VAMOS A TENER QUE HACER UNA CESARIA!

-AHHH YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!-mikoto estaba llorando su bebe estaba en peligro y ella lo sabia sin que lo dijera-_mi bebe_- penso mikoto y cae desmayada.

-¡DOCTOR ESTAMOS LA ESTAMOS ERDIENDO!-exclamo una enfermera

-¡NO!-Grito el doctor traigan el resusitador(no se si se llame asi).

-vamos-decia desesperado el doctor- 1, 2, 3-_todavia no reacciona_-pensaba el doctor- otra vez-1, 2, 3-y el doctor empezo a frustarse ya que si moria la madre el bebe tambien después de unos segundos mikoto empezo a reaccionar (pero todavía no despierta).

-¡DONDE ESTA LA DRA: FURYKASE!-grita exasperado

-ya llegue que paso-entando a la sala

-necisitamos una cesaria rapido sino mama muere junto al bebe-decia el doctro

-ok pero alguien salga a avisar a sus familiares-decia la doctiora

hai-salio corriendo una enfermera

_En la sala de esperaba fugaku e itachi _cuando llego la enfermera.

-familiares de la sra. Mikoto

-si-dijo enseguida fugaku

-su esposa esta en sumo riesgo por lo cual se le aplico una cesaria pero al parceser no sobrevivirá-dijo directamente la enfermera

Fugaku se quedo callo no sabia que hacer estaba perdiendo a su esposa mas se acordo del bebe- y el bebe-dijo con la voz muy baja

-el bebe sobrevivira pero con una conmocion debera de tener sumo cuidado con el ya que cualquier accion puede perjudicar al niño seriamente- concluyo la enfermera.

La enferma se retiro y fugaku se quedo estatico .

_Mientras tanto en el lugar de parto _ya se estaba llevando acabo la cesaria

Dos horas mas trade habia concluido la operación pero mikoto empeoro y murio, el bebe nacio pero como los doctores predijeron con la conmoción.

Fugaku cayo en una terrible depresion mas tarde registro al niño con el nombre que una vez su esposa le dijo que le gustaria ponerle.

o se va a llamar el niño-pregunto la doctora

-sasuke-contesto rapidamente –sasuke uchiha.

Pasaron los dias y se llevo acabo el velorio y el entierro de mikoto, fugaku y los dos hermanos uchiha itachi y sasuke estaban presentes claro sasuke en brasos de fugaku con dias de nacido.

Pasaron 4 años sasuke ya habia crecido y con sus cuatro años de edad era muy alegre y se llevaba de maravilla con su hermano, mas con su padre cambiaba de animo ya que fugaku siempre lo veia como el culpable de la muerte de su esposa y aparte sasuke tenia un gran parecido a mikoto y por eso no lo trataba muy bien por que hacia recordar a su difunta esposa mientras sasuke trataba de esforzarse en la escuela para que su padre lo alagara cono a su hermano mas eso no ocurria.

Fugaku seguia en la depresion y mas cuando su empresa empezo a quebrarse ya no sabia que hacer asi que una noche fugaku se levanto tomo la pistola se la metio a la boca y disparo.

Sasuke que se habia despertado por que habia escuchado un ruido fue a ver y vio como su papa se suicidaba.

Itachi al escuchar el grito de sasuke y el disparo se levanto rapido y fue aver que paso cuando llego se encontro a su padre tirado en el piso y a sasuke llorando en silencio aprasando asi mismo de rodillas.

Los niños fueron al entierro junto a sus mas familiares, después itachi y sasuke estaban solos por lo cual itachi empezo a pedir ayuda a sus familias para quedarse o algo mas nada los aceptaba todos tios y tias les daban la espalda, itachi entonces empezo a trabajar para mantener a sasuke y el.

Sasuke no hablaba se la pasaba todo el dia sentado sin hacer nada no jugaba no conversaba , etc

Su hermano trataba de hacerlo hablar mas no podia sasuke habia nacido con un problema el cerebro de sasuke no permitia escenas violentas o recaia en una depresion muy fuerte hasta incluso matarse para no sentir la desprescion.

Pasaron 11 años itachi se caso y ahora vive con su hermano y su esposa que lo trata muy bien .

La esposa de itachi era tipo neurologa y psicologa asique entendia la mente y pudo ayudar a sasuke con su proble ahora habla no muy seguido pero digamos que se esta recuperando de su infancia.

_Espero que les aya gustado_

**AMO A SASUKE UCHIHA**

**Y EDWARD CULLEN**


End file.
